Lollipop, Kiss?
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: "Kau tahu, Baek.. bahkan bibirmu lebih manis dari gula manapun.."- Chanyeol [Mini Fiction About our beloved ChanBaek/Shounen-ai]


Lollipop, Kiss?

**© Shouda Shikaku^^**

**[Recommended Song : Big Bang ft 2Ne1 – Lollipop]**

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil tengah asyik dengan dunianya. Matanya terfokus, menatap lurus kearah seorang namja berwajah rupawan di bawah sana. Terdengar beberapa kali hela nafas dari mulutnya.

Bibir tipisnya sesekali mengerucut – pertanda ia tengah kesal – mendapati jeritan dan sorak sorai dari kumpulan gadis cheers dan penonton di tribun. Uh yeah~ pertandingan basket di musim dingin memang memuakkan – fikirnya sebal.

Bukan masalah sebenarnya jika para makhluk-makhluk centil itu menyoraki agar permainan lebih seru dengan meningkatnya semangat para pemain. Yang membuatnya kesal, mereka terus berteriak bak orang kesurupan hanya ditujukan pada satu orang. Ya, satu orang dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol sang kapten tim dan juga pemegang gelar MVP selama 5 tahun berturut-turut, terhitung sejak Junior High School.

Namja bermarga Byun itu terus menggerutu, dengan sesekali memainkan kaos hitam yang ia kenakan. Surai kelamnya ia biarkan terurai menutupi kening, dan pipi chubby-nya menggembung sejenak. Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa gadis yang duduk disekitarnya memekik tertahan.

'_kau lihat pemuda manis itu? Bukankah ia kekasih Chanyeol sunbae?'_

'_jinjja? Mana?'_

'_itu~ yang memakai kaos hitam...'_

'_aigoo~ jinjja? Kyeowoo~ aku setuju saja dia dengan Chanyeol-ssi'_

'_aih~ mereka sangat manis, tahu..'_

'_psst'_

'_psst'_

Bisik-bisik yang terdengar di sekitarnya tak sepenuhnya Baekhyun acuhkan. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyum lebar yang nyaris terkembang di paras ayu(?)nya.

Ia pun mulai mendongakan kepalanya yang sedari tad tertunduk malas, dan langsung tersenyum sumringah tepat setelah indera pendengarannya menangkap gema peuit pertanda permainan harus berhenti sejenak.

Dengan antusias, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari posisinya dan bermaksud menghampiri sang kekasih setelah ia menenteng sebotol minuman isotonik.

**`tep`**

Namun, langkah kaki mungilnya langsung terhenti dengan sempurna tepat setelah netranya menangkap siluet seorang gadis semampai yang bergelanyut manja di lengan Chanyeol. Matanya menyipit, wajahnya pun memerah padam pertanda jika ia emosi.

"Kang Seulgi.." desisnya tajam.

**`trek`**

Rombongan paramedis yang ada disekitarnya bergidik ngeri, mereka menelan ludahnya dengan kasar setelah membayangkan jika Chanyeol akan habis ditangan Baekhyun beberapa jam mendatang. Hei, jangan dikira karena Baekhyun bertubuh mungil lantas kalian bisa meremehkan kemampuannya. Dia adalah ketua klub hapkido dan peraih medali emas 3 tahun berturut-turut jika kau ingin tahu.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia kian mendengus kesal tepat setelah gadis itu menyerahkan sebatang lollipop pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nampak enggan menerimanya. Dan sungguh, dari ekspresinya terlihat jelas jika tak menikmati sama sekali segala tingkah (sok) imut dan (sangat) kekanakkan Seulgi.

'_masih imutan Baekhyun-ku kemana-mana'_ batinnya sebal.

Namja jangkung itu mengedikkan bahunya sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali ke lapangan setelah mendapat aba-aba dari sang manager tim.

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setelah hampir lebih dari 2 kali waktu pertandingan dan ia belum beristirahat dengan benar akhirnya sang manager memutuskan untuk memasukan Oh Sehun sebagai penggantinya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Ia dengan semangat menyeret kaki jangkungnya ke ruang ganti sebelum ia melaksanakan niatnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang nampak termenung di tribun atas.

Chanyeol kini nampak lebih baik setelah mandi di ruang ganti pemain dan memakai hodie hitam kebanggaannya – kesayangannya lebih tepatnya, dan itu adalah hadiah dari Baekhyun saat anniversary mereka yang pertama – dan menyampirkan ransel hitamya.

Surai hitamya yang basah terus bergerak seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang tergesa. Jemarinya terulur, meraih sebatang lollipop dari saku hodie. Dengan gerakan kilat, kini lollipop itu tersemat di bibir penuhnya.

Senyum jahil terukir di wajah tampan Chanyeol tepat setelah namja pecinta rilakkuma itu mendapati sang kekasih yang masih termenung.

"boo~!" suara beratnya berdengung di telinga Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas, poor Chanyeol.

"kenapa, sayang?" tanyanya kemudian dan hanya dibalas gelengan dan senyum kecil dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Dan ia berinisiatif mengambil handphone metalik dari saku celana sekolahnya, bermaksud memainkan games untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun (Games yang akan ia mainkan adalah game couple favorit Baekhyun, ngomong-ngomong)

Baekhyun melirik sekilas – lagi – dan itu sebenarnya membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mata. Dan tanpa ia duga sebelumnya, jemari Baekhyun yang lentik sudah meraih batangan lollipop yang terjepit bibirnya. Baekhyun manarik batangan lollipop itu dan langsung memasukannya di mulutnya sendiri.

Apa kabar Park Chanyeol? Kini ia ternganga tak percaya atas kelakuan sang kekasih. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya mengambil lollipop tersebut, dan berujar

"kupikir kau memakan lollipop dari Seulgi.."

"..."

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Sungguh, ia teramat blank untuk saat ini. ia tak pernah menyangka Baekhyun berani melakukannya terang–terangan di depan umum. Eheum, dan sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan, tiba-tiba seulas senyum iblis tersemat di bibirnya.

**`chu`**

Tanpa komando, perintah dan sebagainya, Chanyeol langsung meraih bibir merekah milik Baekhyun. Bahkan kini ia mulai melumatnya. Tak ia pedulikan jeritan pemirsa disekitarnya.

"Kau tahu, Baek.. bahkan bibirmu lebih manis dari gula manapun.."

"..." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya malu.

"ah, lollipop Seulgi? Oh sudah keberikan kepada Myungsoo. Tenang saja, sayang.."

Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan menekannya sedikit sebelum akhirnya melesakan bibir penuhnya disana.

"eungh.. Sa.. rang... hae.." gumam Chanyeol ditengah lumatannya.

"...na..do.."

Jeritan dan sorakkan kembali terdengar.

Dan yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang...

Perasaannya penuh warna bak lollipop.

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**[A/N] **

**ini dibuat seketika saat aku lagi duduk-duduk dan mendengarkan lagu Bigbang ft 2Ne1 - Lollipop.**

**By The Way, Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk ****salah satu partner in crimeku di FB, AB****^^! Wish You all the best, dear! Allah bless you~**

**wanna, review?**


End file.
